world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010714-Warning contains extreme fluff and awkward boyfrans
07:34 GG: Hey Ryspor! 07:35 GT: ~Oh, hello Joʃʃik!~ 07:35 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles happily and waves -- 07:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks up to ryspor and gives him a quick kiss -- 07:35 GG: how's -t go-n? 07:36 GT: ~Pretty good. I think ʃeriad might have drank the wine after all, jvdging by her leʃʃ-than-coordinated dance moveʃ and rather ʃilly grin.~ 07:36 GG: hehe, yeah 07:36 GG: look at her go 07:37 -- gregariousTroubadour GT winces as Seriad slips into a painful forced split -- 07:37 GG: oh wow 07:38 GG: that looks pa-nful 07:38 GT: ~Indeed.~ 07:42 GG: - wonder -f theres anywhere we can talk pr-vately 07:42 GG: -m not ent-rely comfortable w-th talk-ng -n a b-g loud room full of people 07:43 GT: ~Well, thiʃ Iʃ a theater. Perhapʃ there'ʃ...vgh, thoʃe wall-box-thingʃ. The name eʃcapeʃ me at the moment.~ 07:43 GG: booths? 07:43 GG: -'m pretty sure there are 07:44 GG: and there -s l-ke a 90% chance theres pr-vate rooms for 07:44 GG: you know 07:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG suddenly blushes -- 07:44 GT: ~...Yov know?~ 07:44 GG: not that -'m suggest-ng we, uh, -m just say-ng that would be a good pr-vate place to talk 07:45 GG: yeah, uh, 07:45 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blushes harder and gives a vague gesture -- 07:45 GG: you know! 07:46 GT: ~...I, ah, yeʃ. Let'ʃ, let'ʃ go, then.~ 07:47 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes ryspors hand and walks off to find a booth -- 07:50 GT: ~Ooh, thiʃ one lookʃ...in leʃʃ of a ʃtate of diʃrepair than the otherʃ.~ 07:50 GG: hehe yeah 07:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG leads ryspor into the balcony booth and locks the door behind them -- 07:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down on a pouf missing most of its stuffing -- 07:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down next to ryspor and gives him a long, deep kiss -- 07:56 -- gregariousTroubadour GT shivers a little in pleasure once the kiss is over, and sits back, smiling goofily -- 07:57 GT: ~Mm, yov're in rather good ʃpiritʃ. Did ʃomething happen?~ 07:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins -- 07:58 GG: well, f-rst of all, - get to be w-th you, wh-ch makes me -nsanely happy 07:58 -- garrisonedGuardian's GG'S smile falters a bit -- 07:58 GG: and the "second of all" -s good, but k-nd of a m-xed bless-ng, - suppose 07:59 GT: ~Oh?~ 07:59 GG: the second of all be-ng that - have a sort of exper-mental pale th-ng go-ng w-th k-kate 08:00 GT: ~...Oh. That'ʃ, that'ʃ good. Yov and Kikate will be good for each other, I think.~ 08:00 GG: -ts a m-xed th-ng because he'd be a great mo-ra-l, but -t feels we-rd gett-ng -nto a pale th-ng w-th h-m so shortly after break-ng -t off w-th tlaloc 08:01 GT: ~...Yeʃ, Tlaloc.~ 08:01 GG: ugh, and apparently he st-ll hasnt even accepted that th-ngs are over between us 08:02 GT: ~I think the problem iʃ he doeʃn't want to believe thingʃ are over between yov.~ 08:02 GG: yeah 08:02 GG: - would talk to h-m, but hes not onl-ne 08:03 GT: ~Haha, off ʃvlking, perhapʃ.~ 08:03 GG: most l-kely 08:03 GT: ~Yov know, I do think he genvinely cared abovt yov, even if he waʃn't arovnd aʃ mvch aʃ yov'd have liked.~ 08:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs -- 08:03 GG: -ts just 08:04 GG: he always took me for granted, thats part of the problem 08:05 GT: ~He alwayʃ came acroʃʃ aʃ the more "tiger-lvʃvʃ" type of moirail. It might have been an attempt on hiʃ part to "tovghen yov vp".~ 08:06 GG: well 08:06 GG: - dont th-nk he was r-ght for me 08:06 GG: and - dont th-nk - was r-ght for h-m, e-ther 08:06 GT: ~No?~ 08:07 GG: - could never really keep h-m -n l-ne, and -f thats not a mo-ra-ls job - dont know what -s 08:08 GG: well, other than l-sten-ng to you and lay-ng down hard truths and what not 08:08 GT: ~Yeʃ, it can be frvʃtrating at timeʃ, eʃpecially when yovr partner never letʃ yov get a word in edgewiʃe and ʃeemʃ hatched to do the moʃt impvlʃive thingʃ he can think of.~ 08:09 GG: - get the feel-ng that we're talk-ng about do-r now? 08:09 GT: ~Or, hmm, what wovld be the hvman term? I wonder if they're oviparovʃ or not...~ 08:09 GT: ~Oh! Haha, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe the converʃation did drift over there.~ 08:10 GG: are th-ngs okay between you and do-r? 08:11 GT: ~Perfectly fine, don't worry. Merely venting abovt ʃome of hiʃ more...frvʃtrating perʃonality traitʃ.~ 08:11 GG: okay 08:11 GG: feel free to vent at me 08:12 GT: ~Bvt vnderneath that idiotic exterior, he'ʃ really a very bright individval, and he trieʃ very hard to do what'ʃ beʃt for everyone.~ 08:12 GG: hmm 08:12 GT: ~...He'ʃ alʃo one of the moʃt ʃelf-loathing individvalʃ I've met in a long time.~ 08:12 GT: ~He believeʃ everything he doeʃ iʃ doomed to failvre.~ 08:12 GG: thats a problem 08:13 GT: ~Yeʃ, and I'm trying to fix it, with limited ʃvcceʃʃ ʃo far.~ 08:13 GG: well keep at -t 08:13 GG: - know you'll get -t eventually 08:14 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles gratefully -- 09:23 GG: You wanna know how - know? 09:23 GG: because you are amaz-ng 09:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT scooches over to where Jossik is sitting and leans his head very carefully on Jossik's shoulder (mind the horns) -- 09:27 GT: ~I can't poʃʃibly hope to be aʃ amazing aʃ yov.~ 09:27 GG: Oh now you're just be-ng s-lly 09:28 GG: we both know you're the amaz-ng one here 09:28 GT: ~I'll have to diʃagree with that aʃ long aʃ yov're in the room, love.~ 09:30 GG: well -'m not accept-ng your d-sagreement 09:31 GG: you're the amaz-ng one and that -s f-nal 09:31 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ, who knew we covld get ʃtvck in an endleʃʃ circle of complimentʃ?~ 09:31 GG: endles c-rcles seem to be a theme w-th us 09:31 GT: ~Haha, ʃo they do.~ 09:32 -- garrisonedGuardian GG cuddles in closer to ryspor -- 09:32 GG: hey ryspor 09:32 GT: ~Hm?~ 09:32 GG: what do you th-nk our l-ves would be l-ke -f we had never started th-s game 09:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT furrows his brow, thinking for a moment -- 09:34 GT: ~Well, I'd moʃt likely keep repeating the ʃame old rovtine I alwayʃ had. I might have attained a ʃlightly higher poʃition in the ʃocial ladder, if I waʃ lvcky.~ 09:34 GT: ~...I certainly wovldn't have any qvadrantʃ filled.~ 09:34 GG: heh 09:34 GG: me ne-ther 09:34 GG: -'d st-ll be -n my room play-ng v-deogames 09:35 GG: - probably would have never met you 09:35 GG: and honestly that sounds completely terr-ble 09:35 GT: ~I think ʃo aʃ well, really.~ 09:38 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles and gives ryspor a quick kiss -- 09:39 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grins and playfully shoves him in the neck a little -- 09:39 -- garrisonedGuardian GG laughs and snuggles up against him again -- 09:40 GG: well, at least the end of the world gave us each other, r-ght? 09:40 GT: ~That it did.~ 09:40 GT: ~ʃometimeʃ I do wiʃh I waʃ back home with my lvʃvʃ and that one blveblood who alwayʃ waved at me, bvt...~ 09:40 GG: hm? 09:41 GT: ~I think aʃ long aʃ I have yov, I covld ʃtay here forever.~ 09:41 GG: asdfjsalkfsbeornfkj 09:41 GG: ryspor! 09:41 GG: warn me before you say someth-ng that romant-c! 09:45 GT: ~Oh dear, have I inadvertently given yov a caʃe of "dokiʃ"? I'll try to control myʃelf next time.~ 09:45 GG: yeah, my kokoro -s fl-pp-n out over here 09:46 GT: ~Be ʃvre to keep a firm grip on it or it might jvʃt fly away into the aether, haha.~ 09:46 GT: ~Floating away to Clovd 9.~ 09:46 GG: -'m pretty sure -'m already on cloud 9 09:46 GG: cloud 8 at least 09:46 GG: e-ther way -t doesnt have far to go 09:47 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 09:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG snuggles with Ryspor for a while, simply enjoying his presence -- 09:53 GT: ~...ʃay, vm, Joʃʃik?~ 09:53 GG: yes? 09:54 GT: ~Do yov think we covld...ʃtay here a while? Like thiʃ?~ 09:54 GG: just cuddl-ng? 09:54 GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, if yov, if that'ʃ, that'ʃ all right with yov, haha...~ 09:55 GG: ryspor 09:55 GG: there are few th-ngs -n th-s world - would enjoy more than just cuddl-ng w-th you 09:56 GT: ~3=:)~ 09:57 GG: ( :c